stop the danger
by irvinjit-loves-edwardcullen
Summary: Bella is getting abused by charlie and bullied by edward whom she dearly loves can she somhow tell edward her feeling while trying to stop the pain. can she stop charlie aswell. READ IT
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov

I came downstairs from my room to see Charlie already gone it was good I guess or else I would have gotten beat for some stupid excuse. I had biology first period wow who would want to start off with that class. My lab partner was Edward Cullen the most popular guy in this tiny school. For some reason I just wasn't good enough for him because every time i cam and sat beside him he would just fly out some mean comment about me. Hey swan what did you eat for breakfast an all you can eat buffet. I don't care what you say you aren't breaking me I thought I didn't have the courage to put up with this. Hey did you go deaf or something listens to and don't ignore me again bitch! With that I was tripped on to the floor added my clumsiness would have fell without his help. Tears came to my eyes as Edward kicked my stomach. When the teacher came in he looked innocent yet so evil. O let me help you up Bella; I knew it was a trick.

After class was finished I didn't seem to pay attention the whole day but when I remembered I was gonna go home to Charlie my body started to quiver.

I can do this can do this I chanted in my head. Charlie wasn't home when I got there so I got relieved and started to make dinner for him he liked lasagna I knew because back before he started to go drunk and before my mom died he was a nice man there was a soul in him. Unlike now though. When I was taking out the lasagna from the oven I heard tire screeching on the drive way and stiffened Charlie was hear. I did everything I was supposed to do and was headed up stairs when a hand grabbed my hair and pulled painfully. Where do you think you're going dumbass? Where's my dinner your supposed to have it ready and put on the table already with that he slapped me hard I didn't notice for a while that he made any contact with my face until he started to slap me and punch me all over again.

Next time you better have everything done you slut. Did I ever tell you are no good useless piece of shit well that's what you are. Get lost idiot.

With that I ran upstairs to my room and fell on the bed I want to die was my last thought before I drifted into unconsciousness.

**i know it is really short but give me some slack its my first fan fic ever and i need at least 5 reviews so i can update bye irvinjit!**

**hi kuljit**


	2. did i do that

The next day I woke up and found a pair of skinny jeans to put on along with a grey hello kitty shirt that had long sleeves and could cover the bruises on my arm.

As for the red mark on my cheek I tried to put on foundation that wouldn't work so I just left it like that. I tip toed down stairs to find Charlie sleeping on the couch this time I sneaked 5 dollars put of the groceries jar to but lunch and grabbed a banana. I got in to my grey chucks and went to get into my red truck the only thing Charlie got for me and that to when he used to be a decent man.

I arrived at school 20 minutes early and got out and decided to eat the banana I had brought from home after I took the first bite and chewed, just as I was about to take the second one the banana got thrown out of my hands and on to the floor.

"oops now izzibelli doesn't have anything to eat aww" Edwards voice filled my ears as tears sprang to my eyes what killed me the most was that I loved this guy who tormented me every day of my life and didn't know what happened at home. I looked up to see emerald eyes staring at me. "Please don't" Edwards's eyes stared at my cheeks and I swear I saw something flash in his eyes. But I didn't get the hope of it being pity, probably anger cuz the next thing he did was punch me in the stomach, as I fell to the floor I got a kick to my cheek the exact spot where Charlie slapped me and it sure as hell hurt. I felt moisture beginning to stick to my cheek and passed it off as tears. Please stop. When I begged it stop and I felt a hand on my back that was too small to be Edwards lifting me up "are you alright?" I looked up to see Alice the girl with spiky black short hair, Edwards's sister asking me. I'm fine"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"Then why is there a pool of blood on your cheek?"

I didn't answer thinking she probably saw Edward and his girlfriend Tanya give me my daily beating. Alice please just leave me alone" I said in a pained voice. With that a walked up and stumbled a little but walked off to the washroom I sat Edward staring at me with widened eyes I put my hand up to my face thinking something was wrong to only find dried blood. I went into the wash room and looked in the mirror I looked like I had been beaten to death and had been brought back to life no wonder his eyes went wide. I went to my calculus class and sat down in the only empty table grateful for not seeing Edward. But I never get my wishes granted so that table I was sitting on was beside the sluts table Jessica and Tanya. "Hey look who decided to show up the whore." Tanya spoke directly to me. Just as she said that Edward walked in and our teacher pointed at me I assumed he was going to sit beside me and moved over so I wouldn't be stuck in the middle of him and the sluts. He didn't say a single word to me for the rest of class but I could see him looking at my cheek as if I possessed some kind of ghost.

After class I just walked out and climbed into my truck and pulled out I saw Edward come over and tap on my window. O no does want to embarrass me or something; scared I pulled down the window to see pain in his eyes. " y y yes?"

"Did I do that to you Isabella?" he asked me just staring at me all the while. The blood had been cleaned off all that was left was Charlie's big slap mark. "No I just tripped when I was coming to school." And he did something I never expected him to do in my entire life.

"Be safe Bella." His ice cold hand sent an electric shock through my entire body.

**Muhahaha just had to end it there this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I need some ideas for my next chapter as well as 5 reviews I dint get my wish last time so im being generous. **

**Bye, irvinjit.**


	3. edwards pov of ch2

E pov

I came out of my room and went down to the kitchen to see everyone already gone for school. I was grateful for that since no one would give me glares for what I do at school to the human girl, Isabella, or Bella as she likes to be called. For an unknown reason I couldn't read her thoughts like everyone else's. I had consulted with Carlisle over the matter and he told me she was either a mental or physical shield. I got into my silver Volvo, my car for this year, and drove off towards forks high.

When I got to the depressing building I noticed my siblings' cars in their parking spots and they were standing in a group chatting about something too low for me to hear. They were all blocking their minds for some reason. I got out and made my way towards them, when a plethora of disturbing thoughts stopped me in my tracks. _"Fat ugly cow, she's so ungrateful. Look at her ugly clothes. Ugh."_

"_She's already so fat why in the world is she eating so much? I feel like knocking it out of her filthy hands."_

I turned to look at the person who these thoughts were directed at and found myself staring at Isabella swan. The girl who I tormented all these years. She was wearing a nice grey long sleeved shirt with a cute hello kitty picture on it with that she had on a pair of skinny jean that made her legs look miles and miles long along with red converse. She was eating a banana while walking towards the school building. I heard Jessica think "oh, Edwards here hell give that piece of shit what she deserves." I walked out towards Isabella and knocked the fruit out of her hands. "Oops, now Isabella doesn't have anything to eat now aww." I said to her, she started to tremble and I smelled her tears, "please don't" she spoke so quietly I had to use my vampire hearing to make sure I heard her right. She looked up at me and I skimmed my eyes over her face, noticing the huge hand shaped mark on her cheek; it was a faded red, a dark pink sort of colour. I started getting mad at myself had I taken it to far this time? Had I hurt her? You hurt her all the time you idiot I thought. I instantly felt guilty for doing this to her, I mean it wasn't her fault I had to do this instead of draining her of her blood. Suddenly my throat started to get the familiar burning sensation and I knew I had to get away or stop it before it was too late. I punched her and landed a kick and turned to walk away almost at vampire speed. I had my first class with her as well so I couldn't avoid her. As she came in and saw me she started to tremble not expecting to be the second one here. She turned around and went the other way so she wouldn't have to pass my side of the table maybe it was because of my hostile glare. She sat down on her stool and moved it over and whispered quietly to herself. "Just don't move, don't move." The teacher decided to come in with the rest if the students and told us we would be doing work with microscopes. Everyone got up and started to set up their stations. I went to the front and got the two slides we were supposed to be looking at and the microscope off the table and carried them to our desks. She got up and started plugging it in and putting a slide under it and saying it was an anaphase. "Can I look?" I asked, might as well be polite to her if I had hurt her so badly. "S-s-sure" she stuttered as she slid the microscope over towards me. I took it and saw she was correct. Yep I said. We finished the activity before everyone else and just sat there.

"Hey Edward what you doing over there?" Lauren asked as she tried and failed to be somewhat good looking, but only to look even more revolting. "my work." I said coldly couldn't hey mind their own business I mean, I did all those things to Bella because I had to I couldn't drink her, she was a human. As the bell rang and I went through all of my morning classes couldn't stop thinking about the bruise on her face who had caused and was it my fault? When lunch rolled around we well I walked down to the cafeteria and sat down with my siblings at our table they all looked up and glared at me. Rose was the worst she was piercing daggers at me the way she was glaring. I was about to say something when Alice interrupted me. Her face went blank like it did when she was having a vision and I sat still as it filled my mind.

VISION

_Bella was lying on the floor of her kitchen and was crying. She started to get up and fell back down whimpering. She got up again and lifted up her shirt to see a huge blue and purple bruise on her stomach. She walked over to a cabinet and opened it reveling a lot of medical pills and treatments. She pulled out iodine and cotton with a lot of band aids. Then she lifted up he sleeves revealing more cuts and bruises. She put on the iodine and covered with a band aid while wincing in pain. When she was done she walked over to the freezer and picked out an ice pack and put it under her shirt. Then she limped up the stairs to her room._

Who was doing this to her, first me now someone else I got to stop this I looked at Alice knowing she would have the same idea. She looked at me and nodded. this was going to be stopped.

SOO AFTER SOME VERY VERY LONG WAIT IHAVE POSTED THE THIRD CHAPTER thank to the reviews they helped a lot thanks keep reviewing!

irvinjit


End file.
